


Happiness

by osnapitzgeorgia



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osnapitzgeorgia/pseuds/osnapitzgeorgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Slade's attack on the city Felicity struggled to continue. So she ran. She left to go to Nanda Parbat to train with Sara and Nyssa and this story continues with what happens when she returns. But how long does her happiness last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoy this story that I wrote a few months ago, I have posted it on fanfiction.net so some of you may recognise it and be familiar with my one-shot series (which I also plan on posting on here too). So for those of you who haven't read it, I hope you enjoy it.

Felicity had been gone for 6 months ‘travelling’ when she finally returned to Starling City. She has actually been with Sara and Nyssa training; she only got 4 hours of sleep each night, the rest of the time she trained. Nyssa taught her how to shoot with a bow and arrow, whilst Sara taught her parkour. Then they both together taught her how to fight. She lied about where she was to the boys but she needed to do this for herself. Now, according to Nyssa and Sara she was ready to go home, so she did. Now she had to find the right time to tell Oliver, Dig and Roy where she had actually been and why.

She got off her plane and didn’t tell the boys she was coming back this soon because she wanted to surprise the three of them. She landed at about 11 o’clock on Friday night and headed back to her old apartment which she re-bought and dropped off her things and changed into a dress, leaving her hair down; she then headed straight to Verdant. She felt amazing, she wore and her hair slightly curled and it bounced off her shoulders. Along with that was a beautiful black lace cocktail dress with a pair of red heels to match her red lips. She walked into the club and the bouncers recognised her and allowed her to enter, she squeezed through the masses of people who were dancing and headed straight for the foundry door when she saw Oliver. She was about to cross the room to talk to him when a beautiful brunette moved in and kissed him and he smiled and drew her closer.

She couldn’t breathe, so she ran. She ran as fast and as far as she could until she was in an ally way in the glades. Alone and heartbroken she started to walk out of the alley to call a cab when a dark shadow started to walk towards her. She decided that she would act normal and try to walk past him when she noticed the shadow, and she started to walk quicker and went up and hugged the figure.

‘Blondie I missed you’ Roy said as he hugged her back.

‘How did you find me? You’re not in your suit so you couldn’t have been on patrol?’

‘I was working the bar when I saw you. I actually didn’t believe it was you because you weren’t wearing your glasses and you toned up, a lot! Plus look at you, you look stunning!’

She chuckled and let him continue. ‘Then I saw you were looking at Oliver and Sophie and I saw you run, so I followed you. By the way, you’re really fast, I struggled to keep up’

She smiled. ‘Thanks, um I’ve been working out. But I will tell you Dig and Oliver the rest later’

He smiled but he could tell she as upset. ‘So who is Sophie?’ she tried to sound confident and normal but Roy could hear the heartbreak in her voice. A tear fell down her cheek and he wiped it away.

‘They have been together for 4 months, but I think it’s just a rebound from you, Sophie doesn’t stand a chance when Oliver knows you’re back’

‘4 months Roy that sounds pretty serious, anyway we were never together and the feeling wasn’t mutual’ she gave him a small smile.

‘Felicity seriously when you left Oliver lost it, he didn’t know where you were ‘travelling’ and I think he realised how much you meant to him and how much he hurt you after Slade’ she smiled when he motioned air quotes with travelling, he obviously knew that she hadn’t been.

‘Yeah how much I meant to him as a friend, nothing more. It was never going to be more. With Slade that’s when I realised I needed to leave for a bit and become stronger, mentally and physically’

‘That’s a load of crap and you know it. Blondie I thought you were supposed to be the smart one? What do you mean physically? I can tell you’ve been working out but what exactly?’ he smiled as he spoke.

‘I am the smart one and you’ll find out soon enough’ she smiled back and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked her back to the club.

They walked back into the club and Roy gave felicity his jacket before they entered through the back of the foundry. She heard Dig and Oliver talking and Roy took the lead, he caught the boy’s attention and announced a nice surprise.

‘I have a present for you two’ he smirked and then turned to where she was standing. She walked out of the shadows and both boys raised their eyebrows and smiled as they saw her.

‘Hey guys’ she smiled as she looked between both of them. Dig came over first and gave her a hug and Oliver just let out a breath he had been holding and looking at her as if she was the only girl in the world. He walked up and gave her a hug and buried his head into her neck and whispered. ‘I missed you’

She smiled ‘I missed you too’ she whispered back.

‘I guess you guys know that I wasn’t travelling?’

They all nodded in unison, she sat back in her chair and started her story.

‘I want you guys to know that I needed to do this for me, I was with Sara and Nyssa, training in Nanda Parbat’ she held her breath and waited for a reply.

‘What?’ All three of them said in unison.

‘I went to be trained. I wanted to be prepared if anything bad happens to you guys that you need back up or if I'm out in the field I didn’t want you guys to be worried about me’

‘But why run? We could’ve trained you?’ it was Oliver who was now speaking.

‘I needed to clear my head after Slade and I needed to do something for me’

‘Felicity, just so you know we would’ve understood, next time let us know how you feel’ dig pulled her into a hug as he spoke and then kissed her forehead. ‘I’ve gotta go home to Lyla, Roy do you need a lift?’

‘Yeah cheers, night guys. Blondie it is good to have you back’ she smiled as he spoke and gave him his jacket back as he left. Now it was just the two of them and they really needed to talk.

‘Do you hate me?’ she felt a tear fall down her cheek as she spoke.

He looked at her with love in his eyes. ‘I could never hate you, ever. You look beautiful by the way’ she smiled and blushed at his answer and went to speak but he beat her to it.

‘When did you get back, and why did you go and see Roy first?’ he looked hurt now, but she wasn’t going to lie.

‘I got back a couple hours ago, went and got changed into this and came to the club to see you. But I left pretty quickly’ He sighed and ran a hand across his face, ‘You saw me and Sophie?’

‘Yeah, she is beautiful. I didn’t want to interrupt so I left and Roy saw me and followed me and then he brought me back here’ she tilted her head and smiled.

‘I wish you didn’t see us, I wanted to tell you myself’

‘Why? I am happy for you, my friend is smiling, which doesn’t happen often, I’m glad you’re happy’ on that note she leaned up and kissed his cheek and she walked out of the foundry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you everyone who read the first chapter and left kudos! I didn't get any comments but I don't know if its a good or bad thing? I love hearing what you all think so feel free to leave a comment! Love talking to you all!

Felicity woke up at 6am, she got up and put on some running gear and when for a half an hour jog. She wore some black shorts, running trainers, a sports bra with a thin white t-shirt over the top along with a ruck sack with spear clothes and shampoo for her shower after her run. She thought she would go to the foundry and get a workout in whilst she was awake. She put her hair in a messy pony tail; it was still curly from the night before. Not long after she was in the foundry, after doing some sparring on the dummy she moved over to the salmon ladder and started lifting herself to the top. Once she got to the top she dropped down and then climbed on the side to grab the bar. The she did it again, as she got midway she heard the foundry door open with several voices. She continued and the 3 boys arrived with shocked looks on their faces as she reached the top and then dropped down. She walked over and grabbed a bottle of water and she smirked as she drank it.

‘How the hell can you do that? I still can’t do it and I’ve been trying for like a year?’ Roy looked confused as he spoke.

‘Practice makes perfect Harper! I will give all three of you a run for your money. I have abs now too’ she smiled and looked at the three stunned men before her.

‘Let me guess you can shoot a bow and arrow too huh?’ Roy was joking but when she was silent and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

‘Really?’ All three replied at the same time and looked at her and she just nodded as a reply.

‘This was fun; I will see you guys tonight? I’ve gotta go and get myself a job and do some grocery shopping’ she picked up her things but was stopped by Oliver before she reached the steps.

‘You have a job, as my executive assistant or head of the I.T department, your choice’ he smiled and she tilted her head.

‘Is that really the best idea? I don’t want your girlfriend thinking less of you’

‘What are you talking about?’ 

‘Oliver, the whole of QC thinks I slept to the top already, they’re going to think the same again and I don’t want rumours to affect your relationship’

‘Don’t worry about that ok, you start Monday as head of I.T, meet me in my office at 9am’ he smiled and as he went to turn around he felt a small hand on his arm.

‘Thank you’ she gave him a warm smile and then left the foundry.

He turned around to see Dig and Roy smirking. 

‘What?’ 

‘Oh nothing, I'm sure you’ll figure it out soon enough’ Roy smiled and then moved to the mats with Dig to start training and he just walked over to the salmon ladder.

As she walked out of the foundry she rang Sara, they haven’t spoken since she got back the other day so she needed a girl chat.

‘Felicity, we miss you girl! How are you?’

‘Sara, I miss you too. I told the boys where I was and that I have been trained by you and Nyssa. But I haven’t told them everything, I don’t want to be left completely vulnerable’

‘That’s understandable Felicity, you shouldn’t have gone through some of what you did, and that was my fault’

‘It’s not your fault, anyway they will find out eventually, but I have a feeling they will freak out if they see my scars’

‘They will understand, especially Oliver’

‘Well I think I'm the last person on Oliver’s mind’

‘What do you mean?’ 

‘Nothing don’t worry about it, when are you coming to visit?

‘We’re flying back in two weeks, staying until after New Year!’

‘That’s great! You’ll be here for like 2 months! You guys can stay with me if you like?’ 

‘Yeah that will be great thank you! I shall see you in two weeks, but ring me before then if there are any problems’

‘Will do, talk soon Sara, and tell Nyssa I said hey!’

‘Of course, bye Felicity’ 

She went home to get changed and then when food shopping, she had literally no food in her house, which was a problem. She needed mint chip, Nyssa hadn’t let her eat any whilst training, but after 6 months without it, she was having withdrawal symptoms.

After she had eaten dinner she headed to the foundry around 7 in workout gear from earlier to see the three boys training with the Bo staffs, they didn’t even hear come in, so she decided to grab one of the staffs from by the stairs and climb to the beams above the training area. Then when they least expected it, she jumped down and joined the training.

The three boys stopped and were in complete shock.

‘You have gotta be prepared for anything’ she smirked at Oliver who winked back at her and then the four continued to train. Roy dropped out soon after, he was a bit embarrassed that Felicity was more able than him and she had less time to train. But she promised him he would help him out. Digg then left to go and see Lyla, who was close to popping out a little Digglet. 

Then it was just her and Oliver. They stopped training and just sat on the mats and talked for a bit. 

‘It was my fault you left wasn’t it?’ he looked guilty as he spoke, she didn’t want him to feel like that way.

‘Not completely?’ she looked up and met his eyes and he raised an eyebrow.

‘The truth please’

‘Ok, well here goes nothing. This is properly no secret, but I had feelings for you for a long time and what happened with Slade hurt me, and I’ve been hurt plenty of times before and I wanted to find a way to become stronger, and I didn’t want to feel the pain again, so I did what I have done before, I left’

She let out a large breathe and waited for a reply.

‘I’m sorry, you told me before that you have been abandoned and I should’ve taken that into consideration, I’m really sorry Felicity’

God she hated it when he said her name like that.

‘Don’t blame yourself for everything that happens around you Oliver, I should have figured it out that it was a trick, we are unthinkable, you and me’. She gave him a sad smile and then got up to leave when he got up and stopped her with a gentle touch on her arm.

‘I’m sorry’ 

‘It’s ok, see you Monday?’ he nodded and she went back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos everyone! It means a lot!

Felicity woke up at 6am in order to fit a quick run before needing to get ready for work. When she returned she made an omelette for breakfast, had a shower and then got ready for work. She wore a blue and white patterned dress and wore her hair down with her glasses and brightly painted lips, she also wore some gorgeous white heals to complete the outfit. She got in her car and headed to QC and she got their at 8:45, which gave her 15 minutes to get a new ID card and security details before she headed up to Oliver’s office. 

But nothing would’ve prepared her to see Sophie sat in Oliver office, she wasn’t ready to meet his new girlfriend. But sadly she didn’t have a choice.

‘Hey Oliver’

‘Morning Felicity’ he motioned for her to come in and Sophie turned around and smiled at her. 

‘So you’re Felicity, Oliver’s friend who has been travelling for 6 months’

‘Yeah, that’s me, you’re Sophie right? Nice to meet you’ she put on a fake smile, as usual. 

‘Nice to meet you too, but I’ve gotta run, I have to be at work in half an hour. Felicity I would love to get to know you better, Oliver has told me so much about you’

‘Yeah that sounds great’ she smiled as Sophie left the office, took a breath and then turned to face Oliver.

‘She is great and beautiful’ 

‘So you like her?’ he looked hopeful, he obviously didn’t want things to be awkward.

‘Oliver I talked to her for about 30 seconds, but yes she seems nice’

He smiled at her reply 

‘What have you told her about me?’ she was really curious, plus she wanted to know so she could back up Oliver’s stories if need be.

‘I told her that you’re one of my closet friends along with Dig and that you were travelling in Europe with Sara’

‘Ok, now I have to do some research on Europe’ she laughed at the last part as did Oliver and then they had a meeting about her new position and he showed her to her new office which was 2 floors down from his office and had a very similar layout.

She was liked her new job, she had only been there a couple of hours but it was her dream job. Dig had stopped by at lunch time with Big Belly Burger and they had a nice talk.

‘I met Sophie earlier’ she said just before she took a bite from her burger. Dig raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue.

‘What do you think?’

‘I really didn’t want to like her, but I do she is really nice and beautiful and smart, she is just amazing and they make a beautiful couple’

She gave Dig a sad smile and then took another bite from her burger.

‘She isn’t you though Felicity’ that definitely caught her attention. 

‘What do you mean?’

‘You didn’t see Oliver when you left, he knew you weren’t travelling and we couldn’t trace you. He realised how he felt about you and he couldn’t handle it’

‘You’re wrong Dig, he never had feelings for me, I have feelings for him, it isn’t two sided’

‘You are both as blind as each other, I just letting you know that he doesn’t look at Sophie the way he looks at you, and when you came back I have never seen him happier. He knew it was his fault that you left, and when you told him the truth at the foundry on Saturday it made him realise how bad he hurt you because he can tell you’re faking a smile’

She was in shock; did Oliver really have feelings for her before she left? Did he mean the fake I love you?

‘Thank you for telling me, but from what I can tell he is happy and I can’t ruin that for him Dig, he deserves her, she is normal and he needs a normal life other than the life we lead at night’

‘I can understand that, but don’t you deserve that too?’

‘I don’t think that I can be normal again’ her voice got smaller and smaller as she spoke.

‘Why can’t you?’

‘Don’t want to talk about it, not yet’

Dig nodded, what was she hiding? Something must have happened whilst she was with Nyssa and Sara. 

‘I'm going to leave you to your work; will I see you at the foundry tonight?’

‘Yeah see you then’

She was so close to telling Dig what had happened, but she wasn’t ready yet. But now she even more confused with Oliver then before. She needed some advice, she needed Sara. They had become very close whilst she was away, she even told her about her past, which she hadn’t told anyone about before. Sara was her best friend and she couldn’t wait two weeks to see her. 

When she finished work she got home and grabbed a quick snack before heading to the foundry. She parked a couple of blocks away so it didn’t look suspicious and then started walking through the glades. She got her phone out of her pocket and dialled for Sara.

‘Felicity you ok?’

‘Yeah, I just really miss you and I really need to talk to you about something but it needs to be in person, is there any way that you could come here sooner?’

‘Yeah I can be there tomorrow, but Nyssa can’t come until the start of next week’

‘Ok that’s great, I'm probably freaking you out over nothing, well it isn’t nothing; it’s something but I just really need to see you’

‘Felicity its fine, I was planning on coming sooner because you didn’t sound like your usual self when we talked on Saturday, it’s just taken me a couple of days to sort the flights out’

‘Thank you, I will see you tomorrow, text me and I will pick you up from the airport’

‘Ok see you tomorrow’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is late! I got food poisoning last week, and ended up getting no school work done so I have been doing that all week and forgot to update! But better late than never right? Hope you all enjoy! xo

Felicity was excited that Sara was coming home early, she needed a girl to talk to in her life, but she didn’t want to tell the boys about Sara, she thought that she would surprise them after she picks her up from the airport at 6 tonight. 

She had a normal day at work and she left at 5:30 and headed straight for the airport, she had already text the boys and let them know that she was going to be getting to the foundry a little later than usual.

She stood in the airport at the bottom of the escalators waiting to see her blonde friend come down them. She was checking her phone when she heard a familiar whistle; it was Sara’s canary whistle.

She looked up from her phone and saw Sara running towards her as she jumped off the escalators. She ran in Felicity’s embrace and they stayed like that for a while.  
‘I missed you so much Sara’ she whispered as they continued to hug.

‘Ditto’ Sara then pulled away and looked her straight in the eye. ‘Now you gotta tell me what ups, we need a proper catch up’

‘I know, but not here. I thought we could go and get a Big Belly Burger and then talk there and then I was going to take you to the foundry to surprise the boys’

Sounds like a plan, let’s go’ she smiled and Felicity helped her pick up her suitcases. 

It took them about 20 minutes to get some food and they sat in their usual booth. 

‘So what happened with Oliver?’ Felicity loved how Sara was always straight to the point.

‘I just realised that I’m still in love with him, and I don’t know what to do about it’ that was the truth; she just left out the part about the new girlfriend. She didn’t want to be the pathetic girl that spreads the news so she thought that hopefully Oliver would tell her for her. 

‘Tell him how you feel’ Sara just finished the last part of her burger before she spoke. 

‘I did, it didn’t go down as planned’ felicity put what was left of her burger back on the tray and pushed it away.

‘I’m sorry Felicity, I'm sure he will come to his senses’ 

Felicity smiled and then they left Big Belly Burger and headed for the foundry. When they got there Felicity typed in her code and then headed down the steps and heard the three boys talking. Sara hid behind her and as she got to the bottom of the steps she spoke.

‘Boys, I have a little surprise for you, well it’s not really little’ she laughed and the boys looked confused until she jump to the right which showed Sara standing there with a big goofy smile on her face.

‘Surprise’ she said as she walked over and hugged each member of team arrow. Afterwards Roy and Dig moved over to the mats to spar whilst Felicity moved to her computers to run some checks, leaving Oliver and Sara moving to the other side of the foundry to chat so the others couldn’t hear. 

‘What are you doing here?’

‘Visiting until after New Year’ she smiled and he returned it.

‘Well we are happy you are back. Have you seen Laurel or your father yet?’

‘Not yet I am going to ring them and see if they want to go dinner tomorrow night’

‘You know that Laurel won’t be happy about you not seeing her tonight, or even letting her know that you’re coming to town’

‘I know but I'm staying at Felicity’s and Nyssa is coming next week and she really needs me tonight so Laurel can wait’

‘What do you mean Felicity needs you?’ 

‘She needs a friend to talk to right now’

‘I'm her friend’ he looked sad as he spoke. He properly thought that Felicity didn’t want to talk to him.

‘She needs a female friend to talk to right now, there is something wrong with her and I need to get to the bottom of it’ she patted him on the chest before moving past him but the hand on her wrist stopped her from going far.

‘Take care of her’ Sara nodded and then walked over to where Felicity was sat and then moved to sit next to her.

Oliver then moved over to where they were sat and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Felicity. 

‘Sophie asked to give to you so you could call her about that lunch’

Felicity froze. Shit. Well Sara was about to find out what was wrong with her. 

‘Who is Sophie?’ she heard Oliver’s sharp intake of breath as she spoke.

‘Sophie is my girlfriend’

‘Woah, when were you going to tell me about her?’ she raised an eyebrow and Oliver closed his eyes.

‘I thought that Felicity might have told you’ Felicity jumped in pretty quickly after he said that.

‘Why would I do that? She is your girlfriend; it’s your job to tell your exes not mine’ Felicity stood and took the piece of paper from the desk and put it in her purse. 

‘Tell Sophie that I will call her tonight, I just got to go home and sort Sara and Nyssa’s room out’ she waved the piece of paper in the air as she started to walk to the stairs.

He nodded and looked at Sara who was giving him a very evil look right now. 

‘I will leave you two to talk, Sara I will be in the car’ felicity walked out of the foundry leaving just Sara and Oliver. Dig and Roy had left long ago. 

‘Ok, I will only be a minute’ Sara called before felicity reached the top of the stairs.

‘You’re kidding me right?! I thought you had feelings for Felicity? That’s one the reason I broke up with you was because I saw that you and her had such a good connection’

‘Yeah and I told her I loved her and then she left!’ 

‘How was she supposed to know that you meant it when you never told her? She still thinks that it was a ruse to fool Slade’

‘She thought that I didn’t mean it?’ he looked quite shocked. Sara nodded and he rubbed his hands over his face.

‘I'm going to go and meet Felicity, I will see you tomorrow’

She left the foundry and headed to meet Felicity by her car. They got to felicity's apartment and Sara took a seat on the couch whilst Felicity went to her kitchen and returned with red wine, two glasses and a pint of mint chip with two spoons. 

‘Why didn’t you tell me that he had a girlfriend?’

‘I was going to tell you when we went to Big Belly Burger, but I chickened out. I thought it would sound bitchy and desperate coming from me, he needed to be the one to tell you’ with that she poured them both a glass of wine and hopped straight into the ice cream.

‘I understand, what happened the night you came back?’

‘I saw them making out in verdant and ran away, Roy found me and then we talked and headed back to the foundry, I told Oliver how I felt the night after I came home’

‘I don’t think that it will last long, I have seen the way he looks at you and he has never and never will look at anyone else that way’

‘How come I am the only one that cannot see this look? Roy said he has seen it too and anyway I don’t stand a chance against her, trust me you will see why when you meet her’

‘But you have something she doesn’t; you have his trust which is very hard to gain after what he has been through the past 7 years’

‘I know but she has something I don’t; she has him’ she looked down and Sara moved next to her on the couch and hugged her and she started to cry.

‘Sara I need to move on, I can’t be the girl that waits around forever’

‘I know, I'm just glad I'm here so I can help you through it’

After an hour of her eating her feelings with ice cream Felicity rang Sophie and organised lunch with her for the next day with Sara. Oliver had talked about Sara so Sophie was insistent on meeting her as well. Lunch was booked for 1 at a café near QC. This was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter and as always leave me thoughts in the comments, I love talking to you all! P.s. My prayer are with the entire fandom as we are going to need fanbulances on standby after tomorrow episode! We've been waiting 3 years for this so lets enjoy our endgame! xo

Today was the day that Sara and Felicity were going to lunch with Sophie. They got up at 6 and went for an hour long run and the Felicity headed to work whilst Sara went to go and see Laurel and her father. 

1 o’clock came round pretty quickly and Sara came to meet Felicity at her office.

‘Wow, nice office!’ Sara shouted and she walked into the large space and headed towards her desk. 

‘Thank you’ Felicity got up from her desk, grabbed her purse and gave Sara a hug and then they walked out of her office together.

‘You ready?’ Sara said as she pushed the button of the elevator. ‘As I will ever be’ and with that they walked to the café around the corner of QC.

They walked in and spotted her instantly, she was sat in the corner and she looked like she was modelling the coffee cup she was drinking. They walked over to her and she lifted her head and recognised Felicity.

‘Felicity hi! And you must be Sara it’s great to finally meet you’ they took a seat as Sophie greeted them.

‘Likewise’ Sara smiled sweetly as she grabbed a menu from the table.

‘I’ve heard so much about you both and I just want to get to know you so that we can be friends, I know this may seem weird because you are both Ollie’s exes but he speaks so well about how you are both such good friends, I want to be friends with his friends’

‘That’s really sweet and you seem really nice from what Ollie has told us about you, it would be nice to get to know you better’ Sara smiled as she spoke and then looked to Felicity who looked stunned from the ‘exes’ comment.

‘Same here but just so you know, Oliver and I have never dated. We are just friends’ Felicity tried not to look at Sara as she spoke because she knew that she was smirking. 

‘Oh really, from the way he talked about you I just presumed’

‘Nope, just friends’ she smiled and Sophie returned it and then they ordered some lunch. 

They talked about each other’s jobs and Sara told her about Nyssa and how she was coming to Starling next week and told her about Laurel and her father. Felicity talked about her job as head of I.T and about her mother who was living in Vegas. They had just finished and were waiting for the bill when Sophie talked about her job and then about Oliver.

‘Yeah the job is going well at the moment and Oliver is going to be moving in during the next couple of weeks, so that’s something to look forward to’

Felicity was shocked into silence, he really did love her. He had never made that commitment with anyone. She tried to say something but no words would leave her mouth, which was weird because this is the exact situation where she would babble.  
Then she felt a hand on her leg, which was Sara’s. She was letting her know that she would handle it. ‘Wow that is a big step, we’re happy for you both’ 

After that they said their goodbyes and that they would see each other soon and then Sara and Felicity headed back to QC.

The walk was silent; Sara didn’t really know what to say to Felicity. But then as they reached her office they both crashed on the couch and Felicity broke the silence. 

‘He really loves her. He has never taken that step with anyone’ Felicity started as she chewed a pen nervously.

‘Even though he might be ready to make that step it doesn’t necessarily mean that he is doing it with the right person’ 

Felicity looked up and raised an eyebrow at Sara. ‘I’ve got to move on. I have told him how I feel and he obviously has never felt the same way or is going to. I need more out of life than being the girl who waits for the unthinkable to happen, help me move on Sara’

Sara grabbed her hand and wiped the tears from her cheek. ‘Ok, first step is team arrow going clubbing. It will be like a reunion except you’re going to look so hot that you’ll have a line of men waiting for you’ 

Felicity laughed as Sara lifted her up and dragged her out of the office. Sara loved doing this type of thing and Felicity wanted a night out so it was a win-win situation. Sara text the boys saying that they would meet at verdant at 9pm and it was a night off arrow duties, she then sent another text to liver saying they were going shopping and that Felicity wouldn’t be back at work. The boys replied fairly quickly saying they were looking forward to the reunion and that they would see them later. 

It took them both about 3 hours to find the perfect dresses and then took them even longer to get ready. But by 8:30pm they were completely ready and had eaten plenty of pizza whilst getting ready. Sara picked out a beautiful purple dress which had a plaited silver neckline and then the dress followed down to her waist and then there was a tight strip from there to high-thigh. She had wavy hair and nude lips and finished it off with silver heels and a matching clutch. Felicity was wearing a black dress which had a plain black neckline which then turned to mesh leading down to her chest and then it stopped and the dress continued and finished at high-thigh like Sara’s. She had her hair lightly curled and wore the same nude lipstick as Sara; she had nude heels and clutch to finish off the look. They called a cab and were ready to go. 

When they arrived at verdant the boys had a booth sorted and were having a drink. They headed towards them and slid into the booth whilst they watched all 3 boys’ jaws drop when they looked at them. 

‘You both look so hot!’ Roy said just before he took a sip of his drink, which made both girls laugh before dig complemented them and then Oliver was still in shock. 

‘You both look beautiful’

‘Thanks’ they said in unison. They were sat around a round table. Oliver sat on the end and then Dig was next to him followed by Roy, Felicity and Sara. Sara fist bumped Felicity under the table as they accomplished the look and Roy smirked at them as did Dig and Oliver was clueless.

The boys got the girls drinks and they caught up as this was the first time they got to talk without being on patrol. After about an hour Sara and Felicity moved onto the dance floor with Roy whilst Dig and Oliver watched from the side-lines.  
‘You’re an idiot’ dig spoke as he sipped his drink.

‘What are you on about?’ Oliver had a really bad poker face.

‘You’re in love with Felicity’

‘I am with Sophie’

‘Yes you are with Sophie, but you are in love with Felicity’

Oliver was speechless; he hated it when Diggle was right. ‘I will just put her in danger’

‘I hope you know that its killing her, the fact that she doesn’t know that you meant it at the mansion is stupid and you need to tell her. Plus how do you think she feels knowing that you will date other women who have no idea who you really are, she is right there and accepts every part of you and you just push her away. Look at her; she is trying to move on from you, what are you going to do about it?’

‘Nothing, she deserves to be happy and I'm with Sophie’

‘Man you are a stubborn idiot. You know I'm right and denying it isn’t going to help the situation’ 

Oliver just downed the rest of his drink and Dig just chuckled to himself whilst they watched the other 3 dancing. 

Sara noticed Dig and Oliver having an intense conversation and hoped that he would talk some sense into him. The three of them were dancing until a guy walked up to Felicity and asked her to dance and she accepted. Sara gave her the look whilst she continued dancing with Roy. Roy and Sara glanced over to Oliver when he saw the guy sweep felicity away and he had his jealous face on and then laughed before walking over to where he was standing.

‘Are you jealous now Ollie?’ Sara teased as she did a shot with Roy.

Oliver just clenched his jaw and ignored them.

Then Sara looked over and Felicity and her new guy friend and they were standing at the bar and were very close and they were hitting it of great. Then he whispered something in her ear and she giggled and whispered something back.

Oliver then moved and started walking towards them where Sara and Roy stopped him before he could even move a metre.

‘You cannot do that to her, you have no right’ Sara had her canary face on. ‘She deserves to move on with her life and be happy, let her have fun’

Oliver then turned around and went to sit in the booth but as he turned to apologize to Sara he looked back at the bar and saw the guy she was with lean down and kiss her and she responded. 

That was it, he was done and he walked straight over to the bar, pulled them apart and then punched him straight in the face. Dig, Roy and Sara never got a chance to stop him.

‘Ray, are you ok?’ 

She then looked up at Oliver and gave him such and angry and hurt look. ‘We need to talk’ was all she managed to spit out before getting Ray some ice telling the others that she would see them tomorrow and Sara at home before she went down to the foundry. 

Oliver was stood in the middle of the foundry and as she walked up to him he looked as if he wasn’t going to apologise but as he went to speak she cut him off by punching him in the face.

‘I deserved that’ he managed to say as he recovered from her very hard punch. He then went to speak but then she put up a hand to stop him.

‘Damn right you deserved that! I once told you that we were unthinkable, you want to know why? Because you don’t fight for me; you have fought for everything that you want in your life. You fought for Laurel, Helena, McKenna and Sara, but when it comes to me you give up. That is why I left after the siege; I needed to fight for myself because no one ever has’ 

‘We were never unthinkable’

Her breath hitched and she a sudden intake of breath; now she had no idea what to say. But she wouldn’t have got the chance because Oliver closed the gap. He cupped her face with his hands and pressed his lips against hers. She moved one hand to his bicep and one to his back as he deepened the kiss. Once they finally broke apart for air and Oliver closed his eyes again and then within a second he was gone, he left her standing there and she didn’t know what to do. She was still in her nightclub outfit and just wanted to go home and sleep, but she needed to talk to Oliver so she headed for his apartment and left Sara a quick message and let her know briefly what happened.

She left out of the side door in the foundry but before she made it to the door a dark figure blocked her way. She took a few steps back to give her some room so that she could attack when she recognised the shadow. 

‘Hello Felicity’ 

She would never forget the voice of Slade Wilson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sara's Dress: http://www.envyclubwear.com/images/medium/1092Purple_MED.jpg  
> Felicity's Dress: http://data2.whicdn.com/images/60899453/large.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay - school sucks but I only have 3 weeks left and then a whole summer to write before I start university! hope you all enjoy! As an apology I will add another chapter today :) xoxo

Oliver pretty much ran out of the foundry and to Sophie’s apartment, he had to end their relationship. He couldn’t be with her and be in love with someone else, it wasn’t fair and he deserved to be with the women he loved.

After about 10 minutes he made it to her apartment and for some reason, the thought of ending this relationship felt like it was a long time coming. He knocked on the door and she opened it shocked to see him. 

‘Oliver? I wasn’t expecting you back for another couple of hours!’ she leant up to kiss him but he took a step back which confused her.

‘I need to talk to you about something; can we go and sit on the couch?’

‘Sure’ she seemed very confused and she led them to the couch. They both took a seat and he thought that he just needed to get to the point.

‘I can’t do this anymore Sophie; I can’t be in this relationship’

She took a deep breath before speaking ‘You’re in love with someone else aren’t you?’ 

He looked up with shock written across his face and Sophie giggled a little before continuing. ‘You’re in love with Felicity’ the shock continued to grow on his face and then Sophie carried on. ‘Oh c’mon Oliver I'm not stupid. You two were clearly more than friends before she went travelling. Its ok I was planning on talking to you about it. But obviously there is no need anymore’

‘So you’re not mad?’

‘No, I'm a little pissed that it took you 4 months into another relationship to figure out you are in love with someone else’ she paused and then continued. ‘But I’ve done the same thing in a previous relationship and I understand that you can’t help who you love’

‘I’m sorry. I should’ve told you sooner’

‘Yes you should’ve but it’s ok. I’m going to go and visit my parents in New York and won’t be back until way into the New Year. But when I’m back I expect you and Felicity to be happy and together’

He laughed at that and gave her a hug and then headed back to the foundry. He was shocked that she took it so well but she was a good and understanding person. Now he needed to go and tell Felicity how he felt. 

He walked down the steps of the foundry and realised that it was too quite. He got to the bottom of the steps and saw that the majority of the foundry had been destroyed. The first thing he did was call Felicity’s phone. 

‘Hello Oliver’ his face paled at the sound of his voice, he didn’t expect to hear his voice ever again. 

‘If you lay a finger on her I swear to god I will break my vow and kill you’

He laughed through the phone which made Oliver sick to his stomach. ‘I was wrong when I said your Felicity wasn’t strong. She did put up quite the fight, I know I don’t have mirikuru in my system but I’m still stronger than her but she proved to be a good warrior’

‘Slade what have you done to her, where is she?’ he practically screamed down the phone.

‘I once promised you that I would take away the women you loved. I was surprised when I returned to find you were in another relationship. I had thought about taking Sophie, but then I saw the way you and Felicity acted around each other and the feelings were still there. And that kiss sealed the deal. I keep my promises kid, and trust me, your beloved will suffer a long and painful death. I promise’

With that Slade ended the phone call and Oliver felt and though someone had just stabbed him in the heart. He then called all of team arrow telling them to get to the foundry ASAP.

They all got there around the same time and Nyssa also walked into the foundry which was useful because they were going to need all the help they could get. Dig and Roy followed them in and then they all were shocked at the state of the foundry.

‘What happened down here?’ Sara started to scan the room as she spoke. 

‘Slade has Felicity’ he thought he would get straight to the point. That stunned the whole team into silence and all of their faces where pale with the sound of his name. 

‘How did he escape?’ Roy took a step towards Oliver.

‘I have no idea, so Dig I need you to ask Lyla to find out from Waller about what happened and why the hell we weren’t informed about his escape!’ Dig nodded and turned around whilst getting his phone out to call Lyla.

‘When did all of this happen? Tell us all that you know’ Nyssa was calm as she spoke.

‘After what happened in the bar, Felicity came down here and she punched me in the face after what I did and then we talked and then I kissed her. I left straight after to go and break up with Sophie because I am done denying my feelings for Felicity. When I got back she was gone and the foundry was like this, I rang her phone and Slade answered it’

‘So Felicity put up a fight but Slade still managed to take her’ Sara ran a hand through her hair. She turned to Nyssa and whispered ‘We promised her that nothing like this would happen again’

‘Sara what are you talking about?’ Roy spoke up and he beat Oliver to the punch because he was also very curious.

Sara took a deep shaky breath and then spoke ‘When we were training Felicity, we took her on a simple mission to give her some experience, she got taken by a group of rogue assassins and she was tortured for information on the league’ a tear slipped down her face and then she continued. ‘I don’t think I have ever seen her so broken and I promised her on my life that nothing like this would happen again, she even has a few scars that will remind her of that forever and it was my fault. She called me last night but I didn’t answer because Nyssa has just got to town, maybe if I would’ve picked up and heard Slade then we could’ve been here to help. I let her down again’ 

‘What happened in Nanda Parbat could’ve been avoided but you can’t blame yourself and definitely not for this, this is all Slade’ Dig always spoke wise words and was reasonable. ‘Lyla said that Slade escaped 3 weeks ago and as it was an Argus matter that Waller wanted to keep that way, Lyla didn’t have a clue otherwise she would’ve warned us’ 

‘Does she have any lead about where he might have been or any clue as to where he has taken Felicity?’ 

Dig shook his head and Oliver turned and punched the table. But then Felicity’s monitors started flashing which grabbed the team’s attention and they all surrounded the area. Then they see Felicity. She was chained to the ceiling (very similar to what merlin did to him before the undertaking) and her feet where just touching the floor. 

She has had water poured over her and you can see the scars that Sara was talking about. Oliver was shocked because some of them were as bad as his. She had a large one on her abdomen, and a few on her shoulders, similar to his. There were two camera angles being shown in the foundry and in one you saw Slade enter the room along with a lot of tools and he had a couple of men in the room who were setting some machine up. 

Slade walked up to one of the cameras smiled, and then threw a bucket of ice cold water over Felicity to wake her up. She looked around to gain her bearings and then Slade grabbed her face and twisted it to face one of the cameras. 

‘We have an audience’ he then slapped her across the face and then turned to face the camera.

‘I promised you kid that the women you love will suffer for what you have done. So I have come up with the perfect way for you to remember you past, as will Felicity here’ he pointed back to Felicity smiled and then continued. ‘You are going to be watching your dearest Felicity suffer from all of the torture that you once suffered’ He gave a signal to the two men who got what looked like a tattoo kit and started to move it closer to where Felicity was hanging. He got passed a sword by one of the other men in the room and he created another deep wound on her abdomen just like the very first one he got on the island. 

Hearing Felicity scream in pain made the whole team wince, Oliver knew that they had to start the search otherwise when then found Felicity, she would be dead.

‘Sara you know how to use a computer, you need to look to see if there are any clue and try to trace her position. I put a tracker in her phone see where its last location was, he will have to be near there’ 

Sara nodded and she and Nyssa moved towards the other computers whilst the three boys stood in a triangle trying to think of what to do next.

‘Roy, suit up and search the glades, he has to be close. Ask around and to see if anyone saw anything’ Roy nodded and headed out and then Oliver finally turned to Dig. 

‘Call Lyla and find out if they put any kind of tracker on Slade or have any known locations that he used before the siege’

The whole team got into action and Oliver suited up and then went straight back to the computer to watch and see if there were any clues to her whereabouts. 

Felicity looked straight into the camera when he went to make another wound on the front left shoulder and she winced and then looked to the right and then straight back at the camera and winked. She was giving them a clue.

‘Sara enhance on Felicity’s eye when she looked to the window just then’

Sara did as she was told and there was a logo of a building in the glades. It was the same place that Merlyn had taken Oliver to torture him for information. Sara and Nyssa moved to go and suit up and Oliver called Roy back in and Diggle re-entered the foundry with no Intel from Argus.

Then they heard even more screams from Felicity. Slade had left the room and Sara zoomed the camera in to where the two men were doing something to back of Felicity’s left shoulder. They were adding a tattoo, Shado’s dragon tattoo.


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver stood shocked that Slade would go this far. He had just marked Felicity with the memory of one his biggest ever mistakes, and it was his fault. 

‘Slade planned this to be the same place he tortured Felicity as you were tortured there. But I don’t think he intended us to find it until she was dead. Now we are one step ahead’ Sara and Nyssa were now in full league uniform and they were now just waiting for Roy to return.

The team took 5 minutes to gather their weapons and make a game plan and then Roy walked in. ‘I asked around, I had to force it out of them but apparently a man with an eye patch and about 20 men entered the building just after the time we think Felicity was kidnapped. He will know when we get there and he will kill her’

‘No he won’t. Look at felicity now’ the team looked to the computers and Sara carried on explaining. ‘Slade’s helpers are doing that to her, they will be done by the time we get there and she can take them both out easily. Then she will focus on Slade’  
‘She won’t be strong enough, she has lost so much blood’ Roy pointed out the obvious.

‘We trained Felicity as an assassin, we taught her how to fight through the pain. She may not be strong enough to take on Slade but the other 20 amateurs will be easy. We need to make sure that one of us gets to Slade before she does’ the team nodded and agreed with Nyssa’s wise words and then they all headed to the building.

By the time they got there nobody knew how much more torture Felicity has suffered, they needed to get to her as quickly as possible. Roy and Sara took the back entrance whilst Dig and Nyssa entered through the second floor. Oliver took the main entrance, the building opened up into a wide space where there were around 20 men with all sorts of weapons waiting for him. 

Roy and Sara started to take out some from the back of the building whilst Dig and Nyssa started snipping and Oliver started to attack with Roy and Sara. 

Felicity heard the fight and that’s when she made her move. The two men had just finished the tattoo and they were making another deep lash in the middle of the tattoo so it matched another one of Oliver’s scars. 

Once they turned to pack away, they left the room briefly and she grabbed the chains and pulled herself up to the top and then used her body weight and strength to break the cuff and fall to the floor on her back. She screamed in pain and the two men re-entered the room with knifes. 

She disarmed them in two swift moves and then put one in a choke hold whilst she stabbed the other in the stomach. Once they were both of the floors she grabbed two swords from the table of weapons and headed out of the room into the fight. She had no idea of the way out but she just followed the sound of the fight. It was only when the adrenaline started to wear off that she realised how much pain she was in and how much blood she had lost and was still losing. And she was only in her underwear so this should be fun (she thought). She ran through the pain until she saw the end of the hallway which led to the large warehouse where the fight was taking place. 

She saw green and started to walk faster when she heard footsteps behind her and she turned around. 

‘Now where do you think you’re going…Felicity’ Slade smiled and then drew two blades from his back and ran towards her. 

Oliver had just taken out 5 men and Dig and Nyssa had now joined the bottom floor for the fight and just as he took out another man he saw Felicity turn and draw her swords to face a shadow. All he saw though was the blood which covered her body and anger rose within him and he ran towards she was but before he got there she begun to fight with the shadow. The he realised that the shadow was Slade and he knew she wasn’t strong enough to win that fight; he had to get to her. 

Felicity was doing well against Slade until he kicked her in the ribs and she fell to the floor, as she went to get up she saw green and knew that Oliver had come to help her. She got up and Oliver was doing well against Slade. 

Oliver turned and blocked Slade sword with his bow and then turned and managed to disarm him of one sword. Slade took a few steps back and charged at him and he flipped him over his shoulder. He thought he was knocked out so he ran to where Felicity was and tried to help her up. But then he felt strong hands on his shoulders than flipped him away from Felicity, he turned to look back at Felicity when Slade slashed her side with his sword, covering her with even more blood. As he made his way towards her Slade made a swift kick to his legs which made Oliver fall to the floor. He was facing the team and they were almost done defeating Slade’s goons when Slade put him in a choke hold. He couldn’t get out of it no matter what he tried. 

‘It’s over kid’ Slade whispered and then 2 seconds later he heard bones being broken and the all of the weight left his neck and he was able to breathe again. 

He looked up to see Felicity standing where Slade has been, she looked like she was going to collapse but he got there to catch her as her body gave out on her. 

Felicity had broken Slade’s neck, she had ended his war and came out more wounded than he had, and it was his fault. 

He put his hands on the wounds where she was losing the most blood. ‘DIG CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW’ 

He patted her face lightly and her eyes fluttered slightly and then she looked him in the eyes for what she thought would be the last time.

‘Oliver, I’m sorry’

‘You have nothing to be sorry for Felicity; you did what you had to do to survive’

She nodded slightly and then grabbed his hand. ‘Oliver all I ever wanted is for you to be happy. If I don’t make it please just try and be happy’ her smile started to fade and he eyes slid shut.

‘Felicity, NO! Open your eyes Felicity’ he cried and held her tighter. Sara and Nyssa then ran to his side and started to cover more bleeding wounds with their hands as Dig directed the ambulance to wear Felicity lay. Roy had already left and as the men got out the ambulance he got the other three to leave. It took Oliver more convincing but he said they would meet them at the hospital. 

When they all got to the hospital un-masked they all headed to where Dig was pacing. 

‘Do you know anything?’

‘She crashed in the ambulance due to blood loss and that is all I know’

‘How long did she crash for?’

‘Little over 2 minutes’

Oliver took a deep breath and then fell into one of the chairs and Sara sat next to him whilst the other 3 team members stood. 

‘She will pull through Ollie, she is a strong one’ 

‘Slade scarred her and marked her with all of my mistakes, she is going to carry them around for the rest of her life and it’s my fault. If only I hadn’t gone on that stupid boat then she would be ok. She would never have felt like the weak link on the team, there would be no team and no danger and she would be safe’

Dig turned to pitch in on Oliver’s thoughts. ‘Maybe that would’ve happened. But I am glad you went on that boat Oliver. You went through so much heart break and pain that no one should go through but you came out the other end as a better version of yourself and you met a women you love. And she loves you Oliver, and no matter what the both of you go through it makes you the people you are today and you both love each other no matter what’ 

Oliver nodded and Sara patted him on the back as they waited for the doctor. The team paced for another half an hour before the doctor came through. 

‘You are all here for Felicity Smoak?’ they all nodded and the doctor continued. ‘She has injuries covering her body, some will heal and some will scar. The worst was the nasty slash to her left side which was the worst one, causing a lot of blood loss hence why she crashed in the ambulance. She is under a sedative right now so her body can rest and start to heal but she should wake within the next few hours, I will show you to her room now’ they all nodded and they followed the doctor into Felicity’s private room.   
Oliver took up the chair next to the bed and grabbed her hand whilst Sara and Nyssa stood on the opposite side and Dig and Roy stood at the foot of the bed. 

After about an hour all of team except Oliver left to go and get food, and to give him some time alone with her. 

He grabbed her hand and brought it took his cheek and he leaned into it. ‘Felicity you have to wake up. I need to know you’re ok and I need to see those beautiful blue eyes again’ a tear slipped down his cheek and then he felt her hand rub it away. Shocked it looked up to see her looking at him with such love and admiration. 

‘This isn’t a dream right? I didn’t die?’ he chuckled at her question and then he moved closer to her side. 

‘Definitely not a dream’ 

She smiled and then saw the look of guilt on his face and she got confused. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘You got kidnapped by a crazy man who wanted to kill you because of me’

‘Oliver, this isn’t your fault, it is Slade’s’

‘But Felicity you had to kill him! You killed for me, I never wanted that for you’ tears slipped down his face and she cupped his face with her hand and lifted it so their eyes met. 

‘And I would do it again. Oliver I would do it again if I meant that you would still be in my life’ a tear slipped down her cheek. ‘There was no choice to make’ she squeezed his hand and then he leant down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She took a sharp breath and his lips lingered and then her memories went back to the night she was kidnapped and when he kissed her. 

‘I love you’ she looked so shocked as his spoke. 

‘But you left after you kissed me’ 

‘I went break up with Sophie. I knew that I couldn’t be with her knowing that I am in love with you.’ He paused and then took her hand in his and continued. ‘I meant it when I said it in the mansion, and I mean it now. I know you must have your doubts because I never told you the truth about the night of the siege, but that was because I was so scared. I have never had feelings like this before about anyone and I didn’t know how to deal with that. So I thought that if I didn’t tell you that I was protecting you. But I was wrong because these feeling just kept continuing to grow and then I met Sophie and thought that being with her would stop my feelings for you but it never did. And then when Slade answered your phone I felt like I had just been stabbed, knowing he had you and what he did makes me feel sick that I even let him get in the same room as you. When you collapsed I thought you were dead and that I lost you before I really had the chance to be with you and I’m sorry it took so long’ 

Tear were streaming down his face and she sat up and winced because of the pain. She moved down the bed closer to where he was perched by her legs and then she cupped his face and brought him to her until their lips crashed together. His hand moved to her hair whilst she had one hand on his bicep the other at the back of his head. When they finally came apart for air she looked him in the eyes and spoke. 

‘I love you too Oliver, and as long as we are happy that is all that matters’ he smiled and kissed her again and when the rest of team arrow returned they found the love birds cuddling on the small single bed, both fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be a chapter next week as I am going to the city of heroes event in Birmingham UK and I am meeting the wonderful cast of Arrow! I get to meet Stephen, David and Caity and I am so excited! If you want to see pictures then follow me on twitter! Its @georgiaax8
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I shall see you all in 2 weeks!


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since Slade. A week since he almost lost her all over again. But it had also been a week since he pulled his head out of his ass and told the women he loved the truth and they were happy. 

She had been released pretty soon after she woke up but she was on bed rest for 3-5 days so that her wounds could heal. Sara and Nyssa took care of her during the day as they were living with her and Oliver brought lunch for the both of them throughout the week during his lunch break and then came by before heading to the foundry. 

He missed not seeing her as much but they both knew that she needed to heal and they hadn’t had enough time alone yet and he wanted to take her out, but it was Christmas soon and he had a lot planned to surprise her. 

Today was the day that Felicity was allowed to start her everyday routine. Which meant that she was going back to work and the foundry, the team weren’t happy that she wasn’t going to take it easier and do one or the other. But this is Felicity which means that no-one is going to argue with her because they hate hearing her loud voice. 

It was about 8:30am when she goes to work on Monday morning and she was happy to be back to normal. The visible bruises on her face and arms had faded and were hardly noticeable and she made sure that she wore outfits where her old/new scars were hidden so that she didn’t have to ask questions. She knew that it was going to be difficult being at work because now that she and Oliver were finally together she knew that he would worry. 

But the second he walked through the glass doors all her worries vanished because she was looking at the man she was in love with, who loved her back. 

She gave a small smile to herself and walked up to him and handed him some papers.

‘Morning Mr. Queen here is the contracts you need to look through’. As they walked into his office he waited until Dig couldn’t see them and turned her around by her wrist and brought her into his embrace until his lips met hers. What Felicity thought would be a quick kiss turned into full on making out and she loved it. 

When they finally came up for air he smirked. ‘We need to be careful at work, you know about the rumours from last year’

‘I know’ he gave her another small peck on the lips. 

‘Oh, I'm going to the foundry a little earlier today, do you wanna meet me there about 6 so that we can spar before you go out on patrol?’

‘You do realise you are still recovering’

‘Yes but she said get back into my everyday routine, training everyday has been my routine for ages’

‘Are you sure that you’re ready. I can’t see you getting hurt again’

‘I will be fine Oliver, but it’s cute that you care’ she gave him a longer kiss on the lips and headed back to her desk. 

The day passed and they both left earlier from work and headed to the foundry together. Obviously no-one else was there and they both got into work out gear, but when he heard her hiss in the changing rooms it immediately caught his attention. 

‘Felicity? You ok?’ he turned the corner and she was facing away from him and he saw the tattoo that made him feel so guilty.

‘This should never have happened to you’ she turned around and it words and gave him a sad smile. 

‘But it did’ she shrugged and continued. ‘And there is nothing we can do about it. I know when you see my scar you feel guilty but I see them the same way I see yours. Signs of strength and survival’

‘I see that too, believe me I do. It’s just the tattoo, when Slade gave me it he said that I had to carry the guilt of what I did for the rest of my life. I never wanted you to carry my past’

She grabbed his hand and took it hers and moved closer. ‘At least it takes some of the weight off your shoulders’ she smiled and saw the guilt from his face vanish. 

‘I love you’ her breath caught in her throat as she pressed up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. She melted into him and he wrapped an arm around her lower back and had the other in her hair. She had one had cupping his cheek the other at the back of his hair scrapping his skull which sent chills down his spine. 

They came apart ever so slightly and breathed in each other’s air and she whispered those magic words back. ‘I love you too’ his lips were back on hers within seconds and with a lot more force and there previous kisses. This was filled with love, passion and desperation. He lifted her up and she willingly wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her feet together. They were getting the perfect friction as they moved them over to the double bed he bought for the foundry. Just as he lay over the top of her and was about to strip her of her top the click to the foundry door went and they both groaned and separated and they say Sara and Nyssa entering the foundry. 

‘We’re not done’ he whispered and she smirked and they got up and got ready to spar. Sara and Nyssa were getting changed so both Oliver and Felicity grabbed the wooden bamboo sticks and started to train. 

‘If you start to get sore or feel any pain you stop ok’ Oliver looked deadly serious as he spoke. 

‘If the roles were reversed would you stop because you were aching?’ he didn’t answer and she giggled and she got in position. ‘Exactly’ they both smiled and they went for it. 

She ducked his first move and then went for his knee and then his back which he blocked. She pulled out some of her best moves because she wanted to prove to him how capable she was to go in the field. She twirled the staff like Sara taught her and used her size and speed against him and he looked shocked at how long they were both lasting. Sara and Nyssa watched from the side lines but after a while they told them to stop and break so that they could train and not wear Felicity out too much. 

Both women started sparring whilst Oliver and Felicity went and sat on the bed and talked. 

‘You’re remarkable’

‘Thank you for remarking on it’ she smirked and they both laughed because remembering the last time that conversation happened. 

‘So am I up to vigilante standard?’ she smirked and leaned on his shoulder in a jokey way and waited for his reply. 

‘Definitely, Felicity you are an amazing fighter and I have a gift for you’

‘But Christmas is next week? Why am I getting a gift now’ her eyes wandered to the box her pulled out from under the bed. 

‘It’s Hanukah right?’ 

‘Yes but you didn’t have to get me anything, I will just celebrate Christmas with you’ she smiled sweetly and he shook his head. ‘We’ll do both’ she laughed and he pulled her in for a quick kiss and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful gold necklace with an arrow in the centre hanging from the chain. 

‘Oliver, you didn’t have to do this’ 

‘You deserve it’ she brought him in for a long kiss and when they broke apart he put the bracelet on her neck. 

‘Felicity you mean the world to me. You’re one of the only people in my life who truly knows the real me. You still don’t know everything that happened over those 5 years just like I don’t know about everything that happened over those 6 months when you were in Nanda Parbat. But you are the only one who I want to know, and trust with these secrets. You are the women I am completely and utterly in love with and that is never going to change. So this arrow represents us, and it will stay close to your heart’ he didn’t move his eyes from her at all during his speech and seeing how much it meant to her made his heart swell with happiness. 

‘Thank you’ she whispered as she wiped the fallen tears from her face. ‘I love you so much Oliver’ then she kissed him with all the love and passion she could give and he gave it back. They were finally on the road to finding happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back! City of Heroes was amazing and if you follow me on twitter you would've seen the mass amount of tweets and pictures! I will be uploading the next few chapters pretty quickly so that I finally catch up with the ones of FF.net. This is so that I can focus on the many multi-chapter fics that I have started but haven't had time to finish! I hope you all understand and enjoy!:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 Chapter left after this!!! Hope you all enjoy xoxo

Over 2 weeks ago they suffered the worse. But Felicity never thought she could be this happy. It was Christmas Eve and her and Oliver had just had dinner and headed to the coach in her apartment, they had planned to watch a Christmas movie but they both wanted to do something else.

They didn’t even make it halfway through the movie before they claimed each other’s mouths as their own. Clothes were being ripped off everywhere, all of the sexual tension that had been between them for the last 2 years had come to this, and she loved the desperation and passion that he showed. 

When they were both unclothes he pulled her into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his bare waist and felt him rub against her stomach. He walked them into her bedroom and slowly lay her down on the bed and he positioned himself between her legs, trying not to crush her small frame. Before he entered her he kissed all of the visible scars on her front making sure that she knew that he loved how they showed her strength. After kissing each of them he moved back up to her lips and at the same time her entered her whispered those eight letters which made her heart stop.

‘I love you’ he whispered before finally hitting home whilst his lips crashed against hers. It didn’t take long for them both to hit their climax as the want and need to have each other had a great effect. When he did finally pull out from her he pulled her into her arms, kissed her forehead and she got comfy whilst resting her head on his chest. They fell asleep with their limbs intertwined and where they belonged, together.

The sunlight woke her up as well as lips that were kissing her wounds across her back and she smiled to face the man whom she loved. She gave him a long kiss on the lips and then realised what day it was. 

She gasped which caused a panic expression on his face and she giggled. ‘Don’t panic Oliver, I just remembered its Christmas!’ she jumped out of bed and started to pull him out.   
‘Felicity you don’t celebrate Christmas. Why are you excited?’

‘If you celebrate it then I can celebrate it. Just like you did for Hanukah! Plus I want you to open the present I bought you!’ she giggled as she pulled on one of his dress shirts and he put some sweats on and they headed for the living room. Noticing the clothes everywhere Felicity quickly grabbed them all and then shoved them into their room. ‘Their room’ it felt good to think that. 

They both sat on the couch and then she pulled out a small box and plopped it on his lap. He raised an eyebrow which made her smirk and he nodded for him to open the box.  
Inside was a watch which was similar to his fathers and he grabbed it from the box to take a closer look. 

‘Look on the back’ she gave her widest smile and he flipped the watch over to see that there was an engraving on the back of it, it was a date.

‘This is the day we met’ he smiled whilst remembering their first meeting. 

‘I’m glad you remember’ 

‘How could I forget, your babbling was cute and you were the first person to make me smile since I had been back from the island, you looked beautiful’

She laughed ‘Yeah and I was chewing a pen’

‘It was red’ he smiled and looked up to see her shocked expression.

‘How did you remember that?’

‘I never forget anything when it comes to you’ he smiled and leaned in and gave her a long kiss which was full of love and she returned it with ease. She then reached behind her and pulled out another tiny box and handed it to him. 

He opened it and inside was a key.

‘Is this what I think it is?’

She smiled widely and nodded. ‘Yup, Oliver Queen will you do the honour of moving in with me? I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. But I thought it was logical because you practically live here anyways and oh my gosh I need to shut up’ 

He shut her up with a kiss and it felt like it lasted forever. When he pulled away he gave her an easy answer. ‘Of course I will move in with you’ she smiled at his answer and pulled him in for another quick kiss because he then pulled away.

When they broke apart he smiled and reached under the sofa and grabbed a very large box and put in on her small lap.

‘Oliver what is this?’ she said as she tried to find a way to open it.

‘Open it and find out’

She opened up the box and gasped when she saw dark blue leather waiting for her. She pulled out the suit and squealed and jumped on Oliver whilst she hugged and kissed him.  
‘I can’t believe you got me my own suit!’ 

‘Go try it on’ they both smirked at his comment and she went into the bathroom to put on the suit. She came out five minutes later and she literally knocked the breath out of Oliver. 

She walked out in the dark blue leather pants with some black combat boots. It came with a blue leather jacket and a navy top to go underneath. It had many places to keep weapons and she even had her own mask which was larger than his but more feminine. 

‘How do I look?’ 

‘Like a hero’ he started walking towards her as she started to talk.

‘Oliver, I’m not a hero. I’m far from it; you are a hero because you save people. I just drag everyone into trouble’

He brushed his hands along both her arms. ‘Hey you are a hero. You have done what you had to in order to survive but you have saved me and the team. Now with that suit you can take another step towards being a hero whilst helping save the city’ 

She smiled and kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her and she knew that he loved the leather. She didn’t want to break the kiss but she had one last question.

‘Why blue?’

‘Every colour has its meaning. Blue is the colour of trust, peace, loyalty and integrity. When I got back from the island, I never saw people. I saw threats or targets, but when I walked into your office you were the first person that I saw as a person. There was just something about you; I immediately knew that I could trust you and my instincts were right. Plus the blue matches your eyes’ 

A tear fell down her cheek and she brought him in for another kiss. He lifted her up in ease and as he walked them back into their bedroom he started to strip her of the leather. 

And they both finally felt at home, and as long as they were together they would always find happiness.


	10. Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I haven't uploaded this earlier. I have been revising like crazy as I have an exam a week from tomorrow and I need to pass it! So unfortunately this is the final chapter and thanks to everyone that had read it, subscribed, bookmarked and left kudo and comments as it means the world to me! Keep an eye out for my one-shot series 'Forever and a Day'. After that keep an eye out for more multi-chapter stories that I am hoping on getting done and posted by the end of this month *fingers crossed*  
> So thank you all and I hope you enjoy this:)

It had been the best year of her life. She had come so far since Slade’s attack on the city as had the rest of team arrow. She was stronger both mentally and physically like she had always wanted. She and Oliver were stronger than ever and throughout the year as they fought crime together to save the city he began to realise that they were stronger together. Their relationship was blossoming every day. Soon into the New Year when QC was at its best Oliver made Felicity co-CEO and they ran the family business together. Not long after they bought a penthouse, they started building a life together, and she couldn’t be happier. They both figured out that it was so much easier living 2 lives when you were doing it together.

Digg and Lyla and little Andy were happy and balancing both Argus/Arrow lives very well. Oliver made sure that every member of team arrow had a safe place to live and they were all living in the same neighbourhood. Roy had stepped up in team arrow and had improved massively throughout the year, he was also seeing someone but it was very new and he didn’t want to share anything about her yet, which was understandable. Sara and Nyssa had an apartment of their own for when they returned from the league for visits and when they had jobs in the area. 

The Arrow, Arsenal and The Willow saved the city every night. The team loved the name that the people of starling had given her, she was swift and magical in the wind and it fit her perfectly. Dig did both field work and monitored the city where Felicity used to sit as he had a family to look after – plus he was good back up. If they needed anything hacking then Felicity had tech made into her suit on her palm so that she could hack on the go. 

It was the one year anniversary of the end of Slade Wilson and the beginning of olicity. Yes the team gave them a nickname. 

Oliver and Felicity were sitting on the roof of their building which they had the only access to as you got up there from their penthouse. They had a picnic with blankets and pillows surrounding the area along with fairy lights lighting the roof and they were watching over the city whilst looking at the stars. 

There had been a bad mission about a month ago where both Oliver and Felicity were trapped beneath a bombed building, trying to save each other. Luckily both Roy and Dig had managed to get them out, as well as Nyssa and Sara who were back for a week on assassin business.

There was soft music in the back ground and they were lying down and she was pinned to his chest when he started to sit up and she joined him, a worried look in her eyes.  
‘Everything ok?’ she stroked his arm as she spoke to give him some comfort.

‘Yeah, just thinking about how lucky we are to be here’

She smiled and then remembered the night where they both thought that they would never wake up again, but yet here they were.

‘Felicity, this year has had its ups and downs. But it has been the happiest and most hopeful year of my life and it’s all because of you. Several people have told me that since I have returned from the island, they saw this light inside of me that continued to blind the darkness that has surrounded me for so much of my life. And I always tried to block out the light because I thought that by letting it in it would expose me and the darkness would end up destroying the light all together. But I was wrong. As soon as I let you in, everything changed. My whole universe changed, Felicity you are my light, my love and my life and would you do me the honour of being my wife?’

She was full on crying now and she stopped breathing when he reached into the picnic basket and grabbed a box small enough for a ring. He put it in front of him, turned it to face her and then slowly opened it. They were both crying and she nodded when she saw it. 

‘Yes, of course I will marry you’ she grabbed his head and pulled him towards her and they both put so much emotion into that kiss that they were both dizzy when they pulled apart. 

She looked down at the ring and there was an engraving on the inside which said ‘My light, love & life’ this made her cry even more and then he slipped the ring on the finger and crashed his lips against hers. 

They cupped each other’s faces and their lips moved in sync across one and others. When they finally broke apart they were both crying; happy tears. Oliver reached into the basket and pulled out some red wine and two glasses. 

‘This deserves a celebration of the wine I have owed you for the past 2 years’

‘Still can’t believe everything that you remember when it comes to me’

He smiled and kissed her again. They didn’t even get to drink the wine, because he picked her up bridal styles and walked them back into their penthouse and into their bedroom. Oliver and Felicity had found their happiness together.

Both of them never thought that there would be as happy as they were now. They both thought they didn’t deserve it. But they were wrong. Everybody gets their happiness and their fairy tale endings, because there is absolutely nothing wrong with fairy tales; because everybody gets their happily ever after. And Oliver and Felicity had found that in their story, it just took a little bit more time for the pages to be written. 

Their fairy tale had only just begun. They got married 6 months later in the spring as it was their favourite time of year, she became Mrs.Felicity Queen. Not long after the wedding they both introduced Hope Moira Queen into the world. She was so precious and breakable, but she had a team of superheroes to watch over her as she grew.

Oliver and Felicity has their fairy tale ending, they had found all of the happiness in the world.


End file.
